


Le Noir

by jisungbabe



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Songfic, i guess, i love le noir, inspired by le noir, it's so fucking good, literally i know it's only like 2 and a half minutes long but it's my favorite song on the album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungbabe/pseuds/jisungbabe
Summary: Daehyun meets a lonely man at a bar that looks all too familiar.





	

Daehyun walked slowly into the bar, his eyes trained on the drinks lined up on a shelf behind the bartender. Work sucked today and he deserved a heavy drink that might lull him to sleep just a little bit more today. His eyes cast to the coat rack by the door and he slung up his heavy coat, swallowing thickly as he did. The dark atmosphere of the small bar was just enough for him as he made his way around the mostly empty tables. Snow fell quickly outside, threatening to barricade him in with the rest of the patrons. There were a couple of people in there. One man was situated at the back table, a couple of empty glasses in front of him as he drank away. There were two people in a booth near the front door, snuggled up together as they warmed their stomachs with the glasses of whiskey they cradled in their hands. Then finally, by the bartender, there was a dark haired man, sitting with his back to Daehyun. He was only one at the actual bar and he sipped slowly at a tall beer.

"Whatever you have on tap," Daehyun asked the bartender as he sat down, a couple of seats down from Youngjae. His eyes cast over the vacant bar and back outside. The official start to the holiday season was only two weeks away and he only had one more week until his company closed for the holidays. They were undeniably busy and he knew there was a lot resting on his shoulders.

The job wasn't easy to come by and it took more than just a college education for Daehyun to snag it. There were a ton of people who wanted the job he had. The assistant to a major magazine editor had a lot of responsibilities and he knew he could do it, truly, he knew he could. But today-today was hard. All day there were changes and last minute edits and emails. Every department was calling him and begging to keep one or two things the editor cast out. All day he was bombarded with the same angry calls and emails when the editor said no.

"Here you go," the bartender handed him his beer and Daehyun took his first sip.

"Long day?" the dark haired man asked and Daehyun looked over at him. He was beautiful. That was definite. His face was angular and angelic. His lips, plump, moved effortlessly as he talked, as if each word were a present they wrapped themselves around. His eyes were dark, much like his hair, almost black. He scrunched up his nose as he looked down at Daehyun's drink, "Looks like you need something stronger than that."

"Am I that easy to read?" Daehyun laughed. He never was good at small talk, never engaged in it really, but he had to admit something felt oddly welcoming about the man talking to him. He moved over two chairs and stuck out his hand as he did so.

"Youngjae," he nodded softly, never really smiling, but not really frowning either. His eyes were trained on Daehyun's soft eyes as they shook hands firmly.

"Daehyun," the latter swallowed thickly as they both cheered the cups together and took a drink.

"I know," he smiled, downing the rest of his drink before leaving money on the table next to it. Before Daehyun could respond, he was already leaving, pulling a coat around him and stepping into the dark, snowy night.

 

The next time Daehyun saw him, he was at the same bar, sipping on the same beer, in the same spot.

"How do you know me?" he asked immediately as he sat down. This time, the bar was a bit busier, more people surrounding them and luckily, it was the only spot open for Daehyun to sit.

"Hello Daehyun," Youngjae grinned, his eyes looking over the older. Daehyun ordered the same and took a drink immediately. "Thirsty?"

"You kind of freaked me out last time," Daehyun ignored him. "How do you know my name?"

"I want you to figure that out," Youngjae laughed cockily as Daehyun took another drink. He looked him over, his eyes swimming over every detail. It made Daehyun squirm in his chair.

"Don't I get a hint at least?" Daehyun said after an awkward moment of silence.

Youngjae hummed slightly in thought before biting his lip, "Sure."

They were quiet for a few minutes, both drinking slowly from their beers. Youngjae finished his and ordered another, the bartender eyeing him carefully. Daehyun wondered how long he had been here. Youngjae was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a blue dress shirt with a few of the buttons up top unbuttoned. He wasn't wearing an undershirt and his skin was a dark tan underneath. Daehyun had to look away when Youngjae turned to him after his first sip of his new beer.

"So?" Daehyun raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Youngjae's eyes widened in innocence.

"The hint?" Daehyun was exasperated. He had been questioning Youngjae's face since that night two weeks prior. He had been by the bar every night, getting the same drink. He would sip slowly at it for a couple of hours before finally getting to the bottom of it and going home. The snow hadn't let up in the past two weeks either, falling gradually at night time before stopping at dawn. The sun would eat at it, before letting it fall again during the night. 

"Busan," Youngjae finally said, before standing up, with most of his drink still there. He put enough money down for both drinks and Daehyun's, turned with his jacket sliding over his shoulders already, and made a haste exit.

That night, Daehyun went home and looked through every yearbook and photo from when he lived in Busan. He looked in every one of his sibling's yearbooks when he went home for the second part of his holidays. Next week was Christmas, and he only had this month off from work. He wanted to have it figured out before he went back to work and his days were shrouded in the editor's endless orders.

He found nothing. No mention of a Youngjae in any of them, not of his Youngjae anyways. He tried to think of everything and everybody in Busan, but nothing with Youngjae popped up.

When he came back a few days after Christmas and Youngjae was at the bar with his smug smile, he wanted to smack it off.

"You really don't know do you?" Youngjae laughed.

"Just tell me," his eyes dancing over Youngjae's soft figure. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt, allowing the soft outline of his body to be highlighted even more. Daehyun's heart sped up as he sat down to the walking mystery and sighed in defeat.

"Where would the fun in that be?" Youngjae pulled out a pen and started doodling on his napkin. Daehyun noticed he did that a lot. The first time he saw him at the bar, he was doodling but he took his napkin that time. The time after that, he left it behind.

"What are you doodling?" Daehyun asked.

"You didn't look last time?" Youngjae looked surprised.

"No," Daehyun shook his head, "It's your drawings. I feel like it's too personal to look at that stuff."

"Oh," Youngjae looked surprised. "That explains it."

"Explains what?" Daehyun scrunched his eyebrows up.

"Don't worry about it," Youngjae mumbled. Daehyun sighed as he took a sip from his beer. They stayed silent for a moment and Daehyun looked over to the window.

"Do you live around here?" Daehyun asked. Youngjae looked out the window as well and shook as head.

"Downtown. I just like this bar," Youngjae smiled. Daehyun's heart slowed before speeding up again as he watched Youngjae look back at him. 

"I could walk you to the train stop then," Daehyun offered, "I mean, if you want."

"No, that's okay," Youngjae nodded his head, "Not until you figure out where I know you from."

"Oh," Daehyun breathed in. They went silent again and this time, Youngjae finished his second beer, paid, and left in silence. He left his napkin and Daehyun leaned over to look at it.

That's when everything clicked into place.

 

He didn't see Youngjae for another three weeks. Christmas passed, but the snow still fell as they faded into a new year. When Youngjae finally showed up again, Daehyun had a full smirk on his face.

"So?" Youngjae laughed as he sat down next to him, sliding off his jacket and gloves.

"We went to college together. You were my neighbor in my apartments. I didn't know you knew my name," Daehyun slid the napkin he had held onto for the past three weeks over to him. 

"Yeah, well, I was kind of a recluse," Youngjae laughed as he looked down at the door that was labeled "14C" next to an open door with all of Daehyun's furniture from his living room that could be seen from the doorway, "But you were cute and I noticed you a lot."

"I barely saw you," Daehyun chuckled, "That's why I didn't recognize you."

"Yeah, well," Youngjae shrugged. They sat next to each other and talked for most of the night, bantering as they went. They talked about everything under the clouded over sun. Finally, when the bartender declared it was closing time and they gathered their coats to leave, Youngjae let him walk him to the train station. They both stood outside for a moment, underneath the awning of the entrance and Youngjae leaned a little bit closer than normal for two people who met at a bar.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked suddenly. Daehyun's eyes widened before he nodded. Youngjae leaned in fully, pressing his lips against Daehyun's cheek innocently. The latter chuckled as Youngjae started to walk up the stairs to the station.

"Hey wait," Daehyun called out.

"What?" Youngjae turned around, a full blush on his cheeks.

"How did you know I was from Busan? We never talked about that before," Daehyun smiled as he waited for an innocent explanation.

Youngjae stayed silent as he started to descend back down the stairs. Daehyun watched slowly, his heart dropping closer to his stomach as Youngjae's blush faded with each step. The playful smile fell as he leaned in close to Daehyun, his expression changing from innocence to something far more menacing, "I've been stalking you."

The world went silent around Daehyun as he swallowed thickly, "What?"

Youngjae sighed outwardly, "For years. Since you moved in next to me. I would follow you out to your home when you visited your parents. I even moved to the same city as you."

"Youngjae quit joking around," Daehyun's mouth went dry. His whole body went hot despite the snowflakes falling on his jacket.

He stood awkwardly on the last step, making himself taller than Daehyun as he laughed, "No, I'm joking. I got a card from somebody in your family just before I moved out and it said Busan. I just said it to throw you off."

"You aren't lying, are you?" Daehyun didn't know what to believe now.

"Am I?" he smirked. This time it wasn't cute, nor was it funny. "Come see. I still have the card. I didn't know who to send it to since you had already moved out and I had already opened it before I realized who it was for."

Daehyun watched as Youngjae turned back up the stairs to the train, beckoning Daehyun to follow him. His feet wouldn't move, nor would could he talk as he watched the younger bound to the top cheerfully. Somebody like him had to be joking. Somebody like him couldn't do something as creepy as stalking another human being. So he followed.

They rode the train in silence as Daehyun watched Youngjae's every movement. He was smiling, his dark eyes looking black as they glanced out the window. The train cut through the snow like a knife and the flakes looked like rushing tiny cars next to the window. When they got to Youngjae's stop, he stood and offered his hand to Daehyun. He hesitated and finally grabbed it as Youngjae gave him a warm smile.

"If you're about to kill me, can I make a plea for my life?" Daehyun finally said as they climbed the stairs out of the station. Youngjae laughed loudly and nodded as he squeezed Daehyun's hand comfortingly, "I'm young. I have a good job. I like myself."

"That's good. I like you too," Youngjae smirked, "And I'm not going to kill you."

Daehyun still couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness as he remembered the sickening look of creepiness on Youngjae's face before. They walked hand in hand to Youngjae's apartment, the dark illuminated by the soft lamp lights as snow still fell around them.

"You know, I actually did have a huge crush on you back then," Youngjae chuckled, "When you walked into that bar a couple of weeks ago, I had to look twice to make sure it was you."

"You promise you're not stalking me?" Daehyun asked one more time before Youngjae laughed, "You were really convincing just now!"

"I promise," Youngjae grinned as he slowed down to a stop outside of his apartment building, "If I was stalking you, I would've been much more secretive about where I was. You wouldn't have discovered me in that bar."

"Fair enough," Daehyun stepped closer to Youngjae, "Can we go in now? I'm a bit cold."

"Fine," Youngjae rolled his eyes and led him up the front steps before unlocking the door to the building. As soon as they were in warmth, Daehyun sighed contently and let Youngjae lead him upstairs slowly. He only lived on the third floor and when they got in, Youngjae had an entire space in the front dedicated to painting. There were four or five giant paintings of different people laying out to dry behind a giant canvas that was turned away from them. Daehyun walked in, shrugging off his coat. Youngjae followed and laid both of their coats on his couch by the kitchen. It was a loft type of apartment, with only one room off to the right of them. Big windows revealed a beautiful view of the city behind them, snow coating every inch of it that it could. 

Youngjae slowly walked up to the window that Daehyun was looking out of and smiled, "See? No shrine dedicated to you. No weird photos of you taken at a distance."

"I'm not fully convinced," Daehyun turned around and smirked, "I haven't seen your bedroom yet."

Youngjae smiled as he leaned in, a teasing glint in his eyes as they finally kissed slowly. Each moment of it was slow and gentle. "Follow me then."

 

Daehyun woke up at some point in the night to the site of the city out of Youngjae's windows again. They had fallen asleep together, Youngjae wrapped around Daehyun's waist. The snow was still falling and Daehyun happened to love every moment of it.

"What are you doing up?" Youngjae asked as he leaned over to look at his clock, "It's almost five in the morning."

"Just woke up. What about you?" Daehyun shrugged as he turned to look at him.

"Usually when I wake up," Youngjae shrugged. The sun was peaking out from the buildings and slowly infiltrating Youngjae's room. "Do you work today?"

"No," Daehyun shook his head, "We usually have the day after an issue comes out off."

"I bought this month's issue by the way," Youngjae smirked as he burried his head into Daehyun's chest.

"Oh?" Daehyun laughed, "What did you think?" 

"I'm not really into fashion, but the art part interested me," Youngjae bit his lip and leaned up onto his elbow, "Can I paint you?"

"Is that what those other paintings are? People you've slept with?" Daehyun teased.

Youngjae's eyes went wide, "No, no, no. It's usually my coworkers or a couple of my friends I paint from memory."

"I'm teasing you," Daehyun laughed, "Of course you can paint me."

"Good," Youngjae looked out the window, "When it's snowy, I get inspired."


End file.
